


All Riled Up

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stand it anymore... not in the least. Aggression's never been his thing, but tonight he'll cast off all those boundaries to get what he's craved for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Riled Up

**Author's Note:**

> ... I blame Kyo and his ridiculously low pants.  
>  Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Toguro" by Dir en grey  
> Hmm... best lesson I was ever taught. Worst answer I could ever get is 'no', so why not ask? It might just be a yes.

I don't really remember when exactly, but at some point, I started this obsession of mine. It was supposed to be harmless... innocent. It was never supposed to turn into what it very much has. All I allowed myself was to watch, to stand back and allow myself the smallest of glances toward our vocalist while he was on stage.

He's always been one to make you stare, to keep your attention no matter what he's doing. Even the most disturbing or disgusting things are made somehow sensual when Kyo does them. But then, maybe that's my twisted mind speaking up a little too loudly. It's hard to tell sometimes.

Things changed over the years, and the way I watched him changed right along with it. My glances went from harmless and innocent to the kind that spoke of my desire to devour the man whole. The way I used to just send a simple glance his way, then look away and be satisfied is something of the past. Now I can stare at him for hours, watch him all through sound check and all I ever want is more.

I don't even know how I control myself on stage at this point. It's hard. All I want is for my dreams and my fantasies to come true. Every single time I close my eyes, I find myself with the image of him up on stage, his waistband riding lower than should even be decent, that huge tent in his pants taunting me. And when I open my eyes, I always find my hand gripping at my dick while I jerk myself off furiously to the images in my head. It doesn't even matter that he's not naked in my mind. That's never been the point and it never will be. Kyo is, simply put, sexy no matter his state.

Even the straightest of men have called him sexy... and we all know I'm far from being straight. When I'm honest with myself, I don't know how the hell Kyo isn't uncomfortable with me being around him. He's caught me staring more than once and the only reaction I ever get is a little tiny smirk and nothing more. One would think it would be more than that, him yelling at me or at least quietly telling me to stop staring like some kind of perverted asshole. But he never says a word.

The more I think on it, the more I realize that he's always had this little gleam in his eyes, like he knows what I'm staring at, like he understands my plight and is simply unwilling to make a move in either direction. Maybe he does know... maybe he's playing with me by not saying a word about it. Or then... maybe it's just Kyo being Kyo. He never does say much.

My fingers move smoothly over the strings, my thoughts allowed to wander simply because of the song we're playing. Toguro: my song... my baby and my favorite. And obviously, Kyo's as well. My vision strays to him despite my best efforts and I find myself captivated, held and needy. His hips are moving as though he's recalling how to fuck someone the best way, his pants slipping ever lower with each twist of his hips. It's gentle, delicate... and not, all at the same time.

My tongue darts out, wetting my lips as I think of how that would feel if I were closer to him, against him as he duplicated those movements. I tear my eyes away almost desperately, my cock achingly hard in my pants now. Someone will notice, some set of observant eyes in the audience will find me out. Unwillingly, my eyes find their way back to him less than a minute later and I find myself more than relieved that this song is only four minutes long.

The rest of the set is agonizing, painful, and all I can think about is how far of a run the damn bathroom is from the stage. But I know we planned to come back out too quickly for me to dart off there before the encore. The thought makes me cringe, brings a slight frown to my face, which I quickly wipe away, forcing a smile back in its place. It's unfair... sadistic even, that I can't even find time to myself.

Swallowing, I finally hand off my guitar, flicking the pick I'd had in hand to the crowd and rushing off stage. I settle myself in a corner and scowl as I wait... just wait. Two minutes. It's not much... not enough. Blonde hair enters my field of vision and I quickly realize that Kyo's leaning against the opposite wall from me, his eyes boring into me as though he has read all of my secrets and knows the truth now.

Blinking slowly, he looks away and smirks. He waits until the very last second, the moment in which I have to go out on stage and then murmurs, "You were staring again."

As I leave him behind, I feel dizzy, light-headed and vaguely like I want to puke. _He knows_... Kyo fucking knows. How long has he really known? How many years has he let me suffer because he just wouldn't say he knew? As we start the encore, I tear into the chords almost viciously, everything about me radiating the fact that I'm burning inside. The only question is burning with what? Am I really angry? Am I just humiliated that he knows? Or maybe I'm elated that I don't even have to breathe a word for him to understand my feelings.

I race through the three songs of the encore and toss out a few picks, dump a few water bottles and then damn near sprint to get off stage and away from the others, away from the crowd. I'm still hard, still thinking about how he looked during _my_ song.

Kyo's standing there, just off-stage, one hand in his wet hair, the other holding his damp shirt loosely by his side. And just like that, I know what I'm going to do. What I've always wanted to do. I will possess this man in every way possible and I don't even give a rat's ass that there's a cluster of staff right there, right beside him.

I stop in front of him, my arms coming out, slamming him roughly against the wall with a snarl that's reminiscent of some kind of beast. His dark eyes turn up to me, watching. There's no fear, no wonder, and no surprise. Acceptance... all I can see is acceptance. My mouth closes over his, the action rough and forceful, lips crushing against his with bruising strength. Someone behind us gasps and I can hear Nora start to order people around, trying to get them to move. The crowd just on the other side of the wall cheers and it only encourages me. My tongue slicks out, rubbing over the slightly cracked skin of his lower lip and much to my surprise he slowly opens himself to me, lips parting as he issues a soft sigh. Resignation, perhaps.

Whatever it is, I use it to my advantage, tasting the man I've longed to taste for so long. I want him and with the way I'm pressing against his hip, I'm sure he knows it. He shifts just the smallest amount, allowing me to feel it as his erection slips against my thigh. A low moan slips free from his already abused throat and it's all I can do to not just fuck myself against him with complete abandon. I won't though... that's not the goal. My goal is more for him than for me when it comes right down to it.

Finally, I draw back, waiting on him to look up at me, for those deep, dark eyes to read my soul again. And when they do, I smile, slowly sinking to my knees before this god of a man. My hands trail down his torso as I go, across erect nipples, over taut abdominal muscles, through the sweat from the stage, and then over the dips of those perfect hips. I don't even think about what I'm doing before I do it, I just lean in, closer and closer, until that beautiful, perfect tent in his pants is slipping against my cheek. I nuzzle him, my eyes staring up into his as he watches me, a mixture of emotions sliding across that face.

My fingers take the chance to dance over his thighs, feeling and kneading at the toned muscles there. It doesn't take me long before I turn my head and breathe across Kyo's length, shivering a little in anticipation. Swallowing, I finally get up the nerve and I move back just the smallest amount, my tongue flicking out across the tip of the bulge. Before I can think twice or he can protest, I hold his hips hard to the wall and take as much as I can into my mouth, sucking and nipping.

A cry of surprise leaves my vocalist and all I can do is smirk around the mouthful of material and cock I have. It's quite possibly the most arousing thing I've ever experienced, despite the fact that some small part of me knows I should be horrified that I'm actually blowing him through his jeans. Jeans that reek of his sweat, that taste heavily of it. But it's a taste I'll never forget. I'm diligent, obviously needy in the way I give him all my best, the material even more damp in my mouth with my saliva coating it.

Finally, he pushes forward and whimpers, one hand coming to rest in my hair. "Die," he murmurs ever so softly. And when I look up again, his eyes are still on me, but now I see so much more, more than I ever have. He's opened himself to me in a way he never has before and it makes me only that much more hungry for him. I'd intended to do this exactly like this, to get him off without ever making him show himself to me. But I can't let it end there anymore. There's desperation and an arousal in those eyes that I can't even begin to match with my own and I know what I have to do.

My fingers fumble with his belt, my head still moving and my mouth bobbing over his clothed dick. His fingers push at me and it takes me a minute to realize he's pushing me away for a reason. Someone brushes past me, but they don't even pause and I know immediately that the staff has been warned not to look, not to stop, not to comment. I draw away, staring up at him, my eyes pleading with him to let me finish.

For a moment, I look down, watching his fingers as he quickly undoes the buckle on his belt and then pops the button of his jeans open, lowering the zipper just after. Just one more moment and then those tattooed hands push away the final barrier; those ridiculous zebra striped Calvin Klein's. At first, my mind blanks out completely, nothing but Kyo existing. I can't even think about anything else, not the way I feel, not anything at all. I can't even move. But then his hand is in my hair again, the most pitiful whine finding its way to my ears.

That's all it takes and I lean forward, flicking my tongue over his slit, gathering the taste there and moaning at it: salty, maybe a little bitter, but very much Kyo. It doesn't take me very long before I move down further, swallowing more of his dick. My tongue flicks under the head, teasing the frenulum almost mercilessly for a moment until Kyo's hips buck, sending his cock further into my mouth. A low groan rips itself free from my throat, my hands sneaking around to find his ass, cupping at it through his jeans. It doesn't take me long to get frustrated with not feeling him skin-to-skin. My hands shove the offending material out of the way, exposing his bare ass to the air and then my palms fill with those magnificent globes of flesh.

The way he gasps tells me I'm doing everything right, even the hand in my hair that's just resting there, not pushing, not pulling, tells me this is perfect for him. My tongue swirls around his shaft before I take to bobbing my head, sucking hard enough to hollow my cheeks out. His reaction is immediate, his eyes closing, head hitting the wall behind him and his hips pushing forward as he lets out a sharp cry. It's all so very, very right.

My eyes trail over his body, hands gently kneading the flesh of his ass as my mouth and tongue work him over. The hand in my hair tightens and pulls just the smallest amount as his body begins to tremble in my grasp. Beautiful... a sight I never thought I'd actually get to behold for myself. And it's mine... all mine. My hand moves to cup his sac, the other still fondling that ass of his. Relaxing my throat, I force myself to take every single inch of him, swallowing him whole, knowing it will shove him over the edge. His balls are drawn so tight, so high, I'm fairly certain he's not just going to cum, he's going to erupt like Mt. Usu.

A cry like I'd never heard before fills the air and every single bit of chatter that had been going on stops almost simultaneously. His cock pulses in my mouth and then I feel the first shot of warmth hit the back of my throat. I slip off of him some, letting the head of his cock rest against the center of my tongue, his cum filling up my mouth with salty warmth. I'll never forget this taste, not ever.

Once he's spent, his body sagging down the wall, I pull away, helping him to sit as I savor the taste Kyo has given me of himself. Finally, I swallow, knowing that even though I'd usually spit, I would never reject something of his like that. After a few moments, he finally opens his eyes and stares at me with this slightly glazed look. I just stare back at him, my cheeks flushed, breathing shallow and quick, and my heart going a million miles an hour. I won't run from this... I need to know what he thinks about what I just did. Will he be mad at me? Happy? I don't know.

It takes him almost a full minute before he reacts to anything, but then he grins at me, the biggest grin I've seen in years and shakes his head. "Took you fucking long enough!"

All I can do is stare at him dumbfounded for a few moments before blushing and shaking my head. "You knew... all along... didn't you?" My voice is quiet... rough from his cock.

"Just waiting on you, that's all," he murmurs softly against my ear before drawing me closer, his hands closing over my small ass and tugging me onto his hips. His lips find my neck, tongue lapping at the vein there before he moves around to suck hard on my Adam's apple, groaning softly.

It takes everything I have not to just end up dry humping him out of sheer desperation. I'm aching beyond reasonable amounts and my hips twitch just a little thinking of it at all. I want him... I want anything he'll give me.

"Ask, Die." His voice is soft in my ear, tickling as he trails one hand over my crotch, rubbing down hard against the bulge there. My hips buck up just the smallest amount, a tiny whine leaving my lips. I want this... I want him... but I can't even begin to choose _how_ I want him. Out of everything I ever imagined... what is it that I want the most? If this is the only time, what should I choose?

It's like he senses my dilemma, like he knows exactly what I'm thinking. A low chuckle fills the air. "Just choose, Die... it won't be the only time if you don't want it to be."

Relief floods me and immediately, I choose what makes the most sense given that we're on tour and in the middle of the hallway. He needs his voice, his throat, so blowjob is out. I refuse to fuck him in the middle of the hallway as our first time together. It doesn't seem appropriate. Once I find my answer, I just slip my hand down, pushing his to cover my crotch again. "Touch me," I whisper heatedly to him.

He chuckles lightly and then shifts a little, tugging at my belt, undoing it faster and more efficiently than I ever could. The button and zipper come next and then the cloth of my boxer briefs before his warm hand closes over my dick. It feels like the air is sucked from my lungs in that moment, my hips arching up hard into his hand, my own hands on his shoulders, holding on for dear life. He's not shy about it, he knows what I need, what I want, and he gives it to me immediately. The pace is fast, but not too fast, his wrist jerking quickly at the flesh of my cock.

My fingers dig into his shoulders and I can't even stop them from doing it, my body pressing close to his all of its own accord. Every movement of his hand brushes the tip of my dick against his abdomen. It leaves me breathless, panting, gasping quietly for more. The sounds I'm making become more and more desperate until finally his hand becomes nothing more than a blur over my length. His mouth descends on my neck and leaves a wet trail behind as he moves to my ear. And then that voice, like the rain on my window on a quiet Saturday morning, whispers in my ear, taunting me to cum. That's all it takes before I cry out, my hips snapping forward harshly and I release in a way I had forgotten was even possible. Waves of pleasure crash into me, making my body writhe in pure bliss with every single spurt I let out across his abdomen and hand.

By the time I'm done, it's all I can do to cling to him, my body spent and my mind lost. He moves, slicking the cum from my length and then moving his hand up, turning his head to lick it away. That I never ever expected, not at all. He smirks at me a little before scooping the rest from his abdomen and purposely licking it from his fingers like it's chocolate. A moment later, his lips are sealed over my own and his tongue is pushing its way into my mouth. His slick muscle probes at my own, sharing his little treat before he pulls back, swallowing and then smirking at me.

"Never going to wait so long again, are you?"

All I can think to do is shake my head and stare at him in complete shock. All I ever had to do was ask.

**The End**


End file.
